


Summer Treats

by KittehBoesternchen



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel knows exactly what he's doing, Ficlet, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebaciel Week, suggestive ice cream licking, summer treats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittehBoesternchen/pseuds/KittehBoesternchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too hot for tea and Sebastian decides on sorbet to treat his little master. He ran right into that trap, honestly.</p>
<p>(ficlet written for tumblr prompt Sebaciel Week!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Treats

The brat drives him mad on the best days; it’s only due to Sebastian’s impressive control over his facial expressions that no one ever notices. 

Today, it is unusually hot, even for summer. This is England, after all, it’s more likely to be mild and pleasant, foggy in the morning and tea outside is entirely possible. Of course, the little Earl would need an umbrella even on the usual summer days or he’d turn the color of boiled lobster. 

Ciel is in shorts and a shirt that doesn’t cover his arms, his feet bare. The boy only agreed to this attire because it was much too warm and stuffy in his usual clothing, the mere thought of socks and a tie and one of the closely tailored jackets makes him sweat already. The servants are in town, only Sebastian is here. Sebastian has seen him in less clothing. The devil knows exactly what Ciel is thinking about this situation.

Instead of tea and cake he has made him a sorbet today, lemon-strawberry with fresh fruit and ice he has brought to the manor with extreme speed. It’s frozen around a wooden stick that Ciel can grasp and hold to lick the sour-sweet treat as it melts in the summer heat. The strawberries he has ground into the ice stain the boy’s plush mouth red instead of the usual pale pink of his lips. Ciel sucks and licks and nibbles at the treat, face relaxed and open, his lashes shadowing his eyes and cheeks. 

It would test anyone’s sanity.

“Sebastian,” hums his cruel little master in a voice as dulcet as milk chocolate, pleased only when he can snack on sweet things. “What do you call these?”

“Faires”, Sebastian replies instantly, hiding a smirk against the side of his finger as he curls a hand to his mouth, his British tones easily smoothing into the purr of French. He has furthered the French Ciel had learned under his parents’ tutelage, but the boy is far too proper and innocent to understand the dirty innuendo.

“Faires?”, Ciel repeats, not quite as smoothly as Sebastian has said it, but well enough that it puts a thrill into Sebastian’s middle. The devil is perverse enough to cling to every dirty word out of that lovely baby mouth.

“Yes, young master.”

“I like them,” Ciel declares, wrapping his mouth around the tip and sucking the tart flavor. So do I, thinks Sebastian, eyes glued to his mouth. Ciel’s lips are plush from the cold, sticky from his treat, his teeth pearls when he parts his lips to bite the cold treat. With every rasp along the ice, Sebastian shudders imperceptively. His cock is throbbing in his pressed slacks. 

He wants to take the treat’s place very badly.

Feel those perfect lips wrap around the head of his cock, nursing it greedily, big mismatched eyes looking up at him from beneath fine, dark bangs. The tip of that pink little tongue lapping at the slit as if his precum was the taste of strawberry-lemon, eagerly licked up with kittenish swipes of that tongue. Fragile hands wrapped around his length, holding him steady so the boy can taste him to his heart’s content.

Sebastian shudders again as he thinks about cumming, splashing his sticky cream all over Ciel’s lips and chin and leave him messy and dripping.

One large, blue eye slides over to seize him up with a knowing tilt to the corners of the boy’s mouth. His tongue peeks out and slowly, so slowly, trails up the side of the dripping ice, lids closing as he moans softly in enjoyment.

Sebastian clenches his teeth and gives the boy a tight smile.

“Another,” demands Ciel, having sucked the last bits of ice from the wooden stick.

Damned brat, thinks Sebastian. And hands him another one.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to participate! Since I can't draw or edit or do any cool stuff, I wrote something short and sweet :D
> 
> BTW, "faire une pipe" is French slang and translates loosely into "suck off" according to my app :3


End file.
